1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly a display apparatus, which operates in accordance with a user's voice commands, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display apparatus such as a smart television (TV), voice recognition or motion recognition has been generalized. To this end, a microphone or a camera is installed in the display apparatus. The display apparatus applies the voice recognition to a user's voice input through the microphone, and applies the motion recognition to an image input through the camera.
Meanwhile, in the voice recognition using the microphone, sound output from the display apparatus has to be regarded as noise and thus canceled in order to correctly recognize contents corresponding to a user's voice. For example, in the case of an external microphone, an additional signal line is connected to the external microphone and thus information related to the sound output from the display apparatus is transmitted, thereby canceling the sound. However, the connection of such a separate signal line for transmitting the sound information may increase a production cost of the display apparatus or may restrict a design space.
Further, even in the case of a built-in microphone, sound information in the display apparatus may not be matched with an actually output sound in accordance with environments in which the display apparatus is installed (e.g., installation environments), performance or conditions of a loudspeaker provided in the display apparatus and outputting the sound, and so on. In this case, a problem arises in that reliability on canceling the sound is reduced.